


In The Dying Season Our Love Will Live

by hansungchan



Series: Of Sunflowers and Roses, City Lights and Towers, and Poems and Letters [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck is a Panicked Gay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Romance, i tried my best ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: It wasn’t Spring when their love blossomed along with the wilted flowers and trees. Nor was it a beautiful Summer affair. It is Autumn when they truly started. Along with the falling rain and dying leaves, their story has officially begun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Of Sunflowers and Roses, City Lights and Towers, and Poems and Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892422
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	In The Dying Season Our Love Will Live

It was the season of Spring when Donghyuck first met Renjun. Well, not exactly meet per se. It’s one of those rare times where Donghyuck got nothing to do with his free time and decided to scroll on his Instagram feed instead. That’s when he saw him first through one of his mutual’s story. Only one word came to his mind: _Gorgeous_.

Don’t judge him. Apparently, like everyone from his same-aged peers, he also crushes on strangers from the internet. That’s it. A mere infatuation because of their looks. And honestly, people really gotta be realistic and admit that looks slash physical appearance is one of the main factors why they crush on people. In fact, it _is_ the first thing you’d notice, one of the top reasons why you’ll find someone attractive. Especially in social media. Unless there’s an x-ray scan that shows each user's inner beauty to the world.

And the man in the story is undeniably beautiful. It is rare for someone to catch Donghyuck’s interest just with their physical look. Sure, he got eyes for beauty but not the time. But this stranger, with pearly white teeth that shone strikingly through his smile, is interesting enough for Donghyuck to spend a good minute staring at.

The boy had light brown hair, holding a peace sign with a cup of bubble tea on hand. Donghyuck can not say if he’s younger or older. Judging by his baby face, he looks younger of course. But it’s still hard to know. He checked the user of his mutual who posted this. It’s someone with a UN _yangyang_x2_.

He discerned the name for a while, but he couldn’t remember someone he knows with that name. _‘_ _Don’t tell me I followed_ _and accepted a stranger on the internet?’_ Donghyuck quickly taps his profile. Ready to unfollow if ever. Or maybe not.

But it turns out he actually knew the guy. The face from his recent selca is familiar. And he types in Pinyin. Now that he thought about it, he might have a foreign student classmate from middle school with a name that starts with Y. Maybe it’s him. He’s about to exit when he remembered the gorgeous guy from his story. After contemplating for a few seconds, he decided to stalk gorgeous guy’s profile (it isn’t hard, Yangyang already mentioned him at the said story).

Only to be disappointed when met with a _Private Account_. The only thing to see is his stranger username: _moomin.jun_ , and his icon of the same character. Donghyuck finds it cute though. _‘Does he like Moomin?’_

“Cute,” Donghyuck chuckles.

10 minutes before his next class starts and Donghyuck is contemplating whether to press that follow request button or not. Wouldn’t it be totally weird if a random stranger suddenly asked to follow you? Donghyuck would totally find it weird. Like gorgeous guy, his profile is also private and he refused to add people he never even met personally. But on the other hand, they shared a mutual. So maybe... it won’t be too bad?

Donghyuck closed his eyes as his thumb tapped the blue icon. Just a second after seeing his follow request, he almost threw away his phone and panic and released a small squeal while slamming his head on his desk. Thank Gods the lecture hall is still empty and no one can see him on his frenzy state.

“What the fuck I really did it! What do I do what do I do what do I do,” he bit his nails apprehensively.

In the end, he quickly closed his Instagram and dropped his phone back to his backpack. He can’t even endure looking at it knowing full well what he did. For some reason, his really anxious, and embarrassed, and shy. But he guessed it’s understandable. That guy is gorgeous. _Very_ gorgeous.

It’s not like he’s hoping. Okay, maybe he is. So he waited. In the first few weeks, he would jump from wherever his current position is every time his phone would ding for a notification, thinking it was gorgeous guy finally accepting his request. But it’s been a month. Then two. Still, his request remained pending. Probably stacked over by a pile of accounts requesting a follow too.

So he stopped hoping. He stopped jumping and his heart stopped beating in frantic every time he received a random notification from Instagram. By the start of third month, he completely forgot the gorgeous guy who had an eye for Moomin. And sadly, that’s the end of it.

***

Or not. By the first half of Summer, fate finds its way for Donghyuck to meet the gorgeous guy who loves Moomin. This time, they _actually_ meet and cross paths.

Donghyuck is busy preparing for the fan meeting of his favorite artist, EXO. So he spent the first few weeks of summer vacation earning money from his summer jobs to buy tickets to meet his idols. Luckily enough, his hard work has paid off when he is one of the chosen lucky fans to meet the boys by the end of the month. He made sure to wake up early on the d-day. Bringing his latest album and a few K-pop merch, he’s good to go.

And truly, that day felt surreal. Meeting his bias face to face, managing a small talk with his faves, and having snatched a photo with them and a signature of course. Little did he know, there’s more in store for him by the end of it.

After the fan meet, all the fans gathered to a coffee shop sponsored by their fan club. Inside he met a lot of new people, one of them is Taeyong. Super cool guy, if you’d ask Donghyuck. He’s a Baekhyun bias and a few years older than him.

“By the way, I came with someone. This is his first time attending a fan meet and seeing EXO face to face. He’s actually the same age as you! You could be friends,” Taeyong said in too much enthusiasm.

“Really? Can’t wait to meet him then,” Donghyuck grins. His same age friends actually live and study a few hours away from the city. They’ve been his friends since middle school so he definitely missed them badly at times like this. They’re all a fan of K-pop and used to dance with their songs at school festivals back in high school. Until they had to separate ways for college and Donghyuck never really found someone as trustworthy and comfortable to be with like them. He doubts he’d be close to this guy Taeyong was talking to either but there’s no way to be rude and unfriendly too.

“Oh, there he is! Renjunnie, here!” Taeyong waved at this Renjunnie guy.

It’s a minute after when Donghyuck hears a soft voice whine. “Hyung! I was looking for you, I told you to wait for me outside!” the newcomer groaned.

Taeyong merely laughed it off. “Sorry, kid. I’ve been called away by a few old friends. By the way, I meet someone. He’s the same age as you so I bet you’d be a lot more comfortable with him than with an oldie like me.”

“Hyunggg!”

When Taeyong pulls “Renjunnie” in front of him, that’s when Donghyuck recognized him. It’s been months but it’s a face you can’t easily wipe out from your mind.

“Here. Renjunnie, meet Donghyuck. Donghyuck, here’s Renjun. Please bear with him a bit, he can be a little shy to the people he just met,” Taeyong winks, chuckling at the sound of Renjun’s grunts.

“Yikes thanks, hyung, for embarrassing me in front of a stranger,” Renjun said.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, is stoned. He can’t believe it. _‘Is gorgeous guy who loves Moomin really standing in front of me?’_

He is. And oh, he looks so cute smiling shyly like that. Unlike his bold attitude and loud speaking voice to Taeyong, Renjun looks like an embarrassed puppy who can’t even hold eye contact with him. He was scratching his nape and chuckling awkwardly, eyes looking pass Donghyuck before saying a small “Hi”.

Donghyuck blinked before responding. “Hello. I’m Donghyuck Lee.”

"Renjun. Huang Renjun,”

‘ _Huang Renjun.’_ Donghyuck repeated the name like a broken mantra in his head. It’s a beautiful name. Definitely sounds foreign but beautiful nonetheless. Just perfect for someone with a face as lovely as him.

“Okay guys, I’ll just leave you two be here for now. Ten’s calling me and I need to go. Renjun, I’ll just be at our usual table okay? Have fun making a new friend.” And then Taeyong was out of their sight before any of them could say a word.

The two of them were left standing awkwardly in front of each other. Donghyuck was no good at keeping up a conversation and judging Renjun, he is too. _‘_ _Damn, just when I need my opposite attracts slogan!’_ he thought.

_“Uhm...”_

_“Err...”_

Both of them look at each other in the eye before Donghyuck breaks into an awkward but still amused chuckle. The sound made Renjun smile. He took the initiative to be bolder, anything to make this work.

“Err, my table’s here. Wanna sit?” Donghyuck offers.

“Sure.”

Before Renjun could sit down, Donghyuck is quick to pull the chair for him. Making Renjun look at him wide-eyed and with pink cheeks. It definitely made Donghyuck grin.

“Well, thank you, Donghyuck.”

“Anything for a gorgeous lad.” _‘_ _Wow, I am losing my mind.’_

Renjun had a look of surprise etching his face and Donghyuck prepares himself for a word of rejection. Probably followed by a really loud slap too or worst- he eyed his half-full cup of coffee on his table- a coffee on his face.

But as quick as Renjun showed his surprise at Donghyuck’s rather bold attempt at flirting, it immediately disappears in a few seconds. And despite his shaky eyes who still _can’t_ look directly at Donghyuck’s, Renjun had his fair share of bold response.

“Does that mean I should pull a chair for you too? Apparently, I’m not the only “gorgeous” lad in this table.”

That’s it. Donghyuck soul has officially left his body. _‘Knocked out by a_ _revenge punch line._ _That’s what I am and I don’t even mind.’_

Renjun giggled over Donghyuck’s open-mouthed expression. Donghyuck swore it’s the laugh of an angel.

Renjun took it as his chance to call for a waiter and ask for a coffee. In the middle of him drinking his coffee with whipped cream on top, Donghyuck can’t help but watch him with the biggest heart eyes he could produce. There’s whipped cream on Renjun’s lips and he doesn’t bother to stop himself from using it as a leeway to throw another punchline.

“You know, if this is a K-Drama, I would be leaning forward to wipe away that cream on your lips.”

The other simply smiled at him in amusement, his eyes sparkling when he spared Donghyuck a glance. “K-Drama is boring, I prefer bolder series where the man would lean in to lick it instead of simply wiping.”

And as if to torture Donghyuck’s already tortured soul, Renjun stuck out his tongue and brushed away his lips using the pink flesh in a smooth and clean manner.

‘ _Oh my God. That’s it._ _I can’t take this. This is too much for my heart, my head, my stomach, my skin, my nerves, my chest, my brain, my soul! Okay Donghyuck, don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic!!!’_

“So you’re a K-pop fan huh?” And yep, in a state of panic Donghyuck just managed to make a fool out of himself. _‘_ _Of course, he’s a_ _K-pop fan._ _He wouldn’t be here if he’s not a fan!’_

“Oh yeah. Been a fan since 2014. How ‘bout you?”

“I’m originally a fan of One Direction. And I used to throw hate on EXO because I’m that salty.” _‘_ _Wow, good work to impress your crush Donghyuck.’_ Wait, Renjun’s a crush again?! He really needs to ponder on that one. Probably on his way home yeah.

“Whoa there hater! Welcome to the community.” Renjun laughs.

“God, you laugh so prettily. Wait-what? No, I mean uh-” _‘Damn it. Stupid mouth.’_

His inner conflict was quickly washed away by the sight of Renjun throwing his head back and laughing in the translucent glow of the fading sunset. So he doesn’t try to hide the soft smile that cracked in his lips and laughed along with Renjun.

“If I had a recorder right now I would’ve recorded your laughter too, Donghyuck. It sounds lovely in the ear.”

And he had to hide his grin under the coffee cup while looking down, afraid Renjun might see the blush on his cheeks crawling through the top of his ears.

They had exchanged a few information too, of course. He learned Renjun is Chinese. Born in the province of Jilin that’s why he spoke Korean like a primary language. Donghyuck also talked about himself too. Where he studies, and his major.

For a while, he thought thoroughly whether it’s a good idea to ask Renjun about his pending follow request on Instagram. Surely now he has more than enough reason to be accepted, right? Especially when they spent an hour talking and _flirting_.

But at the same time, he also rejected the thought. Everything, though despite being nothing but a mere coincidence, might backfire and Renjun might end up thinking Donghyuck is a creep. A stalker. Which he is _not_.

So their conversation proceeded without mentioning that Instagram thing. Maybe once at home, Donghyuck will just remove his request then request again. It would in no doubt be embarrassing if Renjun actually recognized his profile from months ago and see him at the top of the follow requests again. But Donghyuck is ready to risk it all anyway. This is gorgeous guy he's talking about.

“Oh shit, it’s getting late. I still had a bus to catch. Err, thank you for the time Donghyuck. But I gotta go now. Have a good evening!” Renjun bowed, throwing Donghyuck one last smile before running off to Taeyong.

Donghyuck followed him with a glance, heart a little saddened by the thought of Renjun leaving and their conversation ending. He truly had a great time, despite their little awkwardness and low quality flirting. Donghyuck has never been this happy in his life.

When Renjun glanced at him one last time at the exit, now with Taeyong beside him, Donghyuck waved a hand and showed his biggest grin to the other. Renjun’s eyes crinkled under the coffee shop’s dim lights before he fully left the place.

It is halfway home, 15 minutes ago since he left the coffee shop and he called for a cab, that Donghyuck realized one thing.

_He didn’t get Renjun’s number._

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Donghyuck slammed his head on the windows, not minding the disapproving glare of the middle aged-man running the cab. He’s too busy mourning for his lost chance and mending his weeping heart.

***

That very night Donghyuck tried to unfollow then request for a follow again on Renjun’s Instagram. And you can’t imagine how happy (and how loud his screams are) when Renjun accepted just a few minutes after. After a full 10 minutes of jumping in his bed and knocking his fists on the air, even doing an unquestionably embarrassing celebratory dance, Donghyuck with trembling fingers and heavy breaths sent Renjun a message.

_Hi! It’s Donghyuck :)_

_I got home safe. I hope you too!_

_Thanks for the good time today, btw_

Donghyuck ponders if it’s safe to send a heart. But thinking how they literally flirted the entire time, he didn’t hesitate any more and sent three red hearts in exact.

He waited for a reply. Renjun is definitely online judging the green dot beside his username. But it’s like he’s not receiving Donghyuck’s messages at all because the other didn’t even bother opening them. Donghyuck read a book to kill time while waiting. Until he got tired and watched cute doggo videos on Youtube instead. Until he got tired watching the daily lives of cute doggos too (unbelievable!).

Donghyuck rolls back and forth on his bed. Despite his tiring day, he doesn’t feel any ounce of sleepiness at all. He stayed up until midnight. And Renjun’s username said _Active an hour ago_ and yet, there is no reply.

He slept feeling the disappointment thickening in his chest.

The summer ended. Renjun never responded. Donghyuck doesn’t try messaging again either.

It’s just not meant to be, he guessed.

***

It is late October and Donghyuck was waiting for his bus to arrive. The roads are slippery and the weather is cold because of the light rain pouring since this morning. The cold season of Fall usually irritates Donghyuck because it mainly consists of rainy days and the boy hated bringing an umbrella the most. Along with it, it’s the season of “laziness” according to him because it is that time of the year where he’d very much rather stay cooped on his bed until afternoon than attending his morning classes.

That day is especially long and boring for him. He had to fight the urge to close his eyes and sleep the entire day through his boring classes that it’s a miracle he finished without getting caught into trouble. Now, hugging his backpack on his chest with his black umbrella on hand, he cannot wait to go home and sleep on the softness of his bed.

As soon as the bus arrives, Donghyuck is fast to hop in. For his forty minutes ride, he decided to read his new copy of _Case Closed_ manga.

With his eyes and mind fully on the object at hand, he didn’t realize the bus already passed by the two stops before Donghyuck’s apartment. Not like he really bothers with it. With more passengers coming in, it’s no surprise the vacant seat beside him is occupied by a passenger Donghyuck could care less.

So he’s really taken aback when the stranger suddenly spoke, in a familiar soft voice that brought him out of his own world.

“Whoa. You’re a fan of Detective Conan too?” The voice sounded amazed and curious. Donghyuck felt a feather-like touch of breath kissing his cheek. A sign that whoever this stranger was, well, his face is _very_ close to him right now.

So Donghyuck looked away from his manga to look at the wide-eyed boy sitting next to him. Only to fall into another trance, his breath taken away again, by a smiling face of _R_ _e_ _njun_ peeking at his manga.

_Renjun._

“What are the odds...?” Donghyuck can’t help whispering.

Renjun looked up from the manga, eyes now on Donghyuck. Just like their first meeting, his cheeks blushed and he suddenly cannot hold eye contact. He squirmed upon realizing how close their faces were to each other and quickly leans back, orbs shaky and nibbling his bottom lip.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I just really like that manga and anime.” Renjun apologized, his ears brightening in red too because of shame.

“Oh. It’s uh, okay.” Donghyuck blinks. _‘_ _It’s Renjun. Does he remember me?’_

No, it looks like he doesn’t. Donghyuck has to swallow the ugly feeling pooling in his chest upon realizing the answer to his question. Renjun stares at him for a second before avoiding eye contact again, scratching his nape embarrassingly like he did their first meeting.

And as always, the first thing to strike in Donghyuck’s mind is the word gorgeous. For gorgeous is the only word he could think of whenever he thinks of Renjun. The boy sitting beside him is the mere definition of the word itself. With his hair now in blonde, rosy pink cheeks that would put Snow White into shame, cute pointed nose, and beautiful thin lips. Renjun is lovely in every way. His smile and eyes especially.

One look was all it took. And Donghyuck’s hope that withered through the Summer up to the beginning of Fall blossomed again like a fresh flower from Spring. He flashed his smile, grimacing in pure adoration as he gawked at the boy beside him.

“Do you... wanna read with me?” he asked.

The question made Renjun beam in happiness. Donghyuck can hear the loud beating of his heart.

“Really?! Thank you! I’m Renjun, by the way.”

‘ _I know.’_ “I’m Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck.”

It wasn’t Spring when their love blossomed along with the wilted flowers and trees. Nor was it a beautiful Summer affair. It is Autumn when they truly started. Along with the falling rain and dying leaves, their story has officially begun.


End file.
